1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing device, an image-forming device, an image-processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Coloring of a character string in a document using a color other than black is a commonly used technique for highlighting the character string. However, if a document including a character string thus colored is printed in black and white, the character string colored is represented in gray; accordingly, visibility of the character string is reduced.